


Alone Time

by NightOfTheLand



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dildos, Male Solo, Other, masturabtion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: John has some alone time~~Takes place in the same ‘verse as You’ve Taken my Love





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, you all asked for and I Hope I’ve delivered properly, a solo John fic with his hidden dildo. Enjoy!

John waited, patiently he waited until he was finally blessedly alone in the flat. He had maybe an hour before at least one of his flatmates showed back up so he closed and locked his door as soon as he heard the front door click shut behind Roger, already stripping his clothes off. His toy was easily accessible in the top drawer of his nightstand, tucked away nice and neat behind his box of condoms and a bottle of lube and he made quick work of retrieving it, a condom for easy clean up and his lube, sprawling out on the towel he had brought with him from his shower that morning. It was easier to clean up and explain washing a towel than it was explaining why he needed to wash his duvet cover. 

John settled on his back, legs spread, knees up flat on the bed, fingers teasing up over his own belly, huffing out a breath as his muscles contracted against his cold fingers. His cock twitched and grew interested at the sensation of him rubbing his nipples, rolling the buds between his fingers, pinching and pulling. It took only a few moments for his cock to harden and curl up to lay against his belly. 

He closed his eyes and trailed his finger back down his belly, taking his hard cock in hand, giving it a few perfunctory strokes, pulling the foreskin back up over the head as he stroked up, moaning at the feeling, his grip tightening on the up stroke just the way he liked it. His other hand trailed down to brush over his balls, cupping them as best he could from this angle, weighing them in his palm. He sighed at the feeling, pleasure sparking along his skin and he would have been content to do just this forever but he knew his time was limited. 

He slit his eyes open to fumble for the bottom of lube, and wetting his fingers he reached back between his legs and pressed his middle finger against his hole, slipping inside easily and with a short intake of breath. He wrinkled his nose briefly at the feeling but it passed as he moved his finger in and out of himself, eyes fluttering shut again as he imagined it was someone else’s finger inside him. He sighed as his finger brushed in prostate and his cock twitched against his lower belly, smearing the precome already dripping from the swollen head. 

One finger became two and he bit his lip to keep from making noise as he shifted his hips up to meet his own rhythm, stretching himself out for his toy. The thought of feeling the rigid length inside him, fucking him open, made him gasp and he reached blindly for his dildo. Eyes half open he pulled his fingers from himself and wiped them in the towel briefly before grabbing the lube. Arousal sparked in his veins as he smeared lube along the hard cool length of the slender nine inch dildo, running his fingers along the fake raised veins along the shaft, shivering with anticipation at the thought of it being inside him. 

John breathed out long and slow as he pressed the bulbous head of the fake cock to his fluttering entrance, eyes falling shut again as the head pushed past the ring of muscle. He gasped and bit his lip, pausing at the feeling. God, even with as slender as it was it still felt a thousand times bigger than his own fingers. Shit. He took a steadying breath, ignoring the way his cock twitched and leaked steadily against his belly, pushed more of the dildo into himself. He had to pause after a moment, readjusting his grip on the realistic balls at the base, hand slippery with lube, the stretch becoming more than he could take. His fingers were, after all, only so long, and his toy was significantly longer than his fingers. 

He pulled it out just slightly and thrust it back in, face going lax with pleasure as the raised veins massaged his insides so wonderfully. His free hand gripped the blanket beneath him and he shifted his hips, hand working between his legs moving the dildo in and out. He set a slow but steady pace, pushing the head a little more into himself with each thrust, whining low in the back of his throat as his insides were stretched more and more. 

His whole body trembled as he finally pressed the full length of his toy inside him, the fake balls nestled up against the swell of his ass, eyes closed, mouth parted in pleasure. God, it had been too long. Nothing could compare to the feeling of being so full, of having a cock - even a fake one - inside him. He sighed as he clenched around the hard length and slowly drew the toy back, shaking as each ridge and bump along the shaft massaged his insides. He stopped when just the head was left inside, before pushing it back into himself, angling the head just right to press fully against his prostate as he thrust it slowly back inside himself. 

“Oh,” he couldn’t stop the noise that left him this time, back arching slightly, as lights danced behind his eyelids. He set a slow pace, fucking himself on his dildo, arm trembling from the effort as his cock ached and his balls tightened. A warmth started in his belly and he unclenched his free hand from the blankets and wrapped his fingers around his cock.

“Fuck,” he gasped out quietly, brushing his thumb over the leaking head, smearing the precome down his cock with the downstroke. He stroked himself and thrust his toy in and out in counterpoint. Fuck, he needed more. His arm ached and his body burned and he was so close but he needed something else to push him over the edge. 

He pulled the toy from him with a sigh and scrambled to his knees, shoving pillows to the floor as he dragged his towel up to the headboard. The base of the dildo had a very hand suction cup which he took a much too long moment to attach to the headboard at just the right height. He scrambled to his hands and knees and with some effort he sank back onto the toy until his ass was flush with the smooth polished wood. 

“Ah,” John moaned as he rocked forward, the dildo sliding out before he sank back, ass meeting wood. He moaned again as he continued to rock, his eyes shut against the heat building in his lower belly as he took his cock in hand. He stroked in time with the rhythm he set, thumbing over the head with each upstroke, smearing the precome that was steadily leaking from his slit up and down his cock. 

He shifted his hips slightly and the angle changed so every thrust hit his prostate dead on. His body shook and trembled as he sped up, rocking back and forth as fast as he could on his hands and knees, head hanging, mouth open with his pants, hand stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. 

“Oh,” he gasped out, the warmth in his belly spreading through his body, balls tightening, “oh, Ro-“ he bit his lips before he could finish that name as he came all over his hand, eyes clenched shut against the pleasure that sparked across his skin. He winced as he came down from his high, the dildo still inside him and he just let himself fall forward, the toy slipping out of him leaving him feel empty and cold as he collapsed onto his bed, barely avoiding the soiled towel. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose, trying to get his heartbeat back under control. 

With a contented sigh he flopped over on his back and stared at the ceiling for a moment before he stretched already sore muscles. He ran a hand through his hair before he sighed again, knowing he needed to clean up before one of his nosy flat mates got home but he could lay here for just a minute longer, telling himself that he didn’t just have a great orgasm thinking about his blond friend and that he most certainly did not almost say his name when he came. He closed his eyes and let himself relax back into his soft bed, just for a minute he told himself, feeling contentedly sleepy. 

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. This was written on the commute to work. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think!


End file.
